A Jeffrey, Jaden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter : Exectuion *Hatter: Madame? You are being heinously bamboozled by these lickspittle toadies you surround yourselves with. *Timon: Allow us to demonstrate! *removes a fake ear off the big-eared woman* *Meowth: *laughs* Chapter *Red Queen: NO!!!!! It is my crown!!!! I am the eldest!!!! *Tammy: *whispers to DJ* And the most immature. *DJ: *nods* *Red Queen: JABBERWOCKY!!!! *Jaden: ....! *whispers to Dragon-Jeffrey* Here it comes... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *White Rabbit: *panics and runs back over to the White Queen's side* *Fluttershy: Oh...my... *March Hare: *cowers and hides behind the Cheshire Cat* *(The Cheshire Cat vanishes leaving the March Hare exposed again) *Batty: *mimics Genie* Warning! Warning! *Tammy: *shivers a bit than hides under Shira* *DJ: *hides behind Diego* *Snowflake: *hides with DJ* *Aqua: Xion. Stay close to me. *Xion: *hugs Aqua's leg* I will, mommy. *(Suddenly, what appears to be a mountain starts to move a bit) *DJ: ...! *covers his eyes* *King Julien: *trembles where he stands* * *(A wing pops out from the mountain. Than another wing does, revealing..... the Jabberwocky) *Jabberwocky: *roars loudly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *gasps* *Jaden: ...! *holds Dragon-Jeffrey's front right leg a bit* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *gulps, then growls* *Timon: *hides behind Pumbaa's head* *DJ: *gulps* This is officially scary now. *Fluttershy: *shrieks* *Crash and Eddie: AAHHH! *both faint* *Xion: *hugs Aqua's leg tighter* *Aqua: *gasps* *Alice: This is impossible... *Hatter: Only if you believe it is. *Meowth: I believe it's real! *(The Jabberwocky begins to approach the battlefield) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *gasps quietly* *Alice: Sometimes.... I believe as many as eight impossible things before breakfast... *Hatter: That is an excellent practice. *Xion: Huh? *(The Jabberwocky gets closer) *Yugi: *thinks to himself* It's all up to you now, Alice. *Hatter: However.... Just at the moment.... You really might want to focus on the Jabberwocky. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Alexis: And don't worry, Alice. We're right behind you in case something should happen. *Joey: We got your back, Alice! *(The Jabberwocky arrives on the battlefield) *Red Queen: Where's your champion, sister? *Alice: *steps forward* Right here. *Red Queen: Hello, "Um". *Meowth: *quietly* Here we go... *Maleficent: *To the White Queen* And once the Jabberwocky is through with Alice, you and the rest of your allies are next!!! *Aqua: *quietly* Not if we have anything to say about it, you witch. *Alice: That's enough chatter!!! *swings her sword and cuts off the Jabberwocky's tongue* *Nala: ...! *looks disgusted by this* *Meowth: That's gonna hurt. *(The White Queen covers her mouth) *Dragon-Jeffrey: That should shut him up. *(The Jabberwocky angrily knocks Alice off her feet in response) *Xion: *gasps* *Alice: 3. Animals can talk. *Gets up* *Patch: *nods to this* *Alice: 4, Alice. Cats can disappear. * *(The Jabberwocky hits Alice with its tail, causing her to fall and drop her sword) *(Hatter and Jaden see this.) *Jaden: Oh no... She won't get it back in time... *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, crud... *Jabberwocky: *walks towards an unarmed Alice* *Jaden: *summons his Keyblade* Time to bend the rules a little bit! *(Hatter and Jaden poke the Jabberwocky's tail with their swords) *Jabberwocky: *swings its tail at Hatter and Jaden in response* *Hatter and Jaden: *dodge it* *Red Queen: The Hatter and the duelist are interfering!!!! Off with their heads!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snarls at the Red Queen* *Stayne: *draws out his sword* *Xion: *gasps and summons her Keyblade* *Hatter: *puts his hat on the floor and draws out his sword* *Aqua: *summons her Keyblade* *(The Card soldier's charge to the team and the chess soldier's) *Lea: *summons his Eternal Flames Chakrams* *(The Chess soldier's charge too until both forces clash and fight each other) *Meowth: What about Alice? *Dragon-Jeffrey: We can't help her now. We make our stand here. *Simba: Right! *knocks a card soldier down* We gotta take care of these guys!! *Midna: *punches a card soldier with her hair* *(Mally and the lemurs are riding on Bayards back) *(The Jub-Jub bird fly's after them) *Mort: *smiles* Look! It's the birdy! *King Julien: AH!!! It is the Jubby Bird!!! *Mally: *takes out her needle-sword and tosses it right at the Jub-Jub Bird's left eye* *Jub-Jub Bird: *screech's to this* *Maurice: That didn't work! You just made it half-blind! *Patch: Uh oh... *(The Jub-Jub Bird lands in front of Bayard) *Maurice and King Julien: HELP!!!!! *Batty: AAHHHH!!! *Jub-Jub Bird: *slowly but angrily approaches Bayard, Mally, Batty and the lemurs* *Batty: What a way to go. Eaten by a evil one-eyed pet bird of a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant! *Jaden: *sees this* ...! Go Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!!! *(Flame Wingman launches a fire attack at the Jub-Jub Bird) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *helps Flame Wingman with his fire breath* *(The Jub-Jub bird screeches as it gets burned) *Batty: Ooh! Who wants fried Jub-Jub? *(The Jub-Jub Bird turns into a roasted turkey) *Dragon-Jeffrey: That takes care of him. *Set: You two will pay for that, you parasitic mortals!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Game over, Set! *(As Jaden and Dragon-Jeffrey focus on Set) *Tammy: *uses her ice breathe on several card soldiers* *DJ: *uses his super speed to knock down several card soldiers* *Timon and Pumbaa: *yell as they charge at a group of card soldiers* *(The card soldiers get knocked down like a set of pins) *Pumbaa: I love this! Bowling for card soldiers! *Timon: Gets 'em every time. *laughs* *Puss in Boots: En Garde!! *fights some card soldiers with his sword* *(Elsewhere on the battlefield) *Brain and Scamper: *scream* *Myotismon: *chuckles evilly* Are you afraid of me?! *Brain and Scamper: *scream again* *Myotismon: Don't worry. I'll kill you in the most painful way I can!! *Xion: *sees this from far away* ...! *gasps* *(The Bandersnatch knocks down a line of card soldier's like a set of dominos) *(It sets off a chain reaction that leads to a boulder) *(The boulder gets launched via catapult) *Myotismon: *prepares to attack* Grizzly- *(The boulder smashes Myotismon on the head and he falls down unconscious) *Xion: ...! Whew. *Brain: Wow!!! How did you do that?! *Scamper: It's a mystery to you... *Xion: *thinks to herself* Thank goodness. *(Hatter and Stayne engage in a sword fight) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *takes down some card soldiers with his tail* *(A few card soldiers try to stab Dragon-Jeffrey with their spears) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Sorry to disappoint you guys, but it'll take more than that to beat me. *(The card soldiers jump on Dragon-Jeffrey and try to weigh him down) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks* Nice try. *uses his strength to knock them off his body* *Simba: *charges at Jafar* *Jafar: Down boy!!! *uses his magic on Simba to knock him off his feet* *Fluttershy: Simba! *Nala: Simba!!! *Jafar: *laughs* I'm just getting warmed up!! *Nala: *tries to pounce on Jafar* *Jafar: *breathes a circle of fire* *Spike: *gasps* *Simba: *jumps through the flames and approaches Jafar* Nice try! *Aqua: *prepares to face Maleficent* *Maleficent: Ready for a rematch, foolish girl?! *Aqua: Always. *Xion: I'm with you, mommy! *Aqua: *to Maleficent* You'll pay for what you did to Terra!!! *Maleficent: I told you before. I did nothing. I merely show Terra what was truly in his heart. And that was he was seeking to be stronger, and the only way he could've done that was with the power of darkness. *Xion: You're wrong!!! *Maleficent: No use in vouching for him, simple child. I speak the truth. In the end, he opened his heart to darkness, and Xehanort claimed his body! *laughs* *Xion: You freak!!!! *Aqua: *smiles a bit* That's my girl. *Xion: *nods at Aqua* *Maleficent: *prepares for an attack* *Xion: *gasps* *Maleficent: Meteors of Heaven!!! Unleash thy fury!!!! *Aqua: Here they come. *(Big balls of darkness are launched) *(Aqua and Xion avoids the attack) *Maleficent: Now you know the meaning of fear!!! *Aqua and Xion: Deep Freeze!! *launches a powerful ice attack at Maleficent* *Alice: OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!! *comes down and draws the Vorpal Sword through the Jabberwocky's neck, cutting its head off and killing it* *Jaden: *gasps as he sees this* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls in surprise* *(Everyone watches as the Jabberwocky's separated head bounces down the steps and the rest of the body falls down off the tower and into the ocean) *DJ: ...Whoa... *(The Red Queen watches in horror as the Jabberwocky's head bounces and lands right in front of her) *Jesse: She did it...... *smiles* She slayed the Jabberwocky!!! *(The cubs cheerfully clap to this) *Mad Hatter: *stops the idea of killing Stayne and drops his sword* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:What-If Stories Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories